Bill, His Brother and a Parrot
by Glass Wolf
Summary: Bill goes to try to convinced Percy to come back to the family. Set during Order of the Phoenix.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable Characters They and the world of Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling. Any Original characters were created by me and anyone who wants them can use them. Not making any money off of this please don't sue.

Note: This another fic in my Disillusionment verse Set just after the school year starts during Order of the Phoenix. This is one of two companion fics dealing with the same incident. This one is from Bill's point of view the other is from Percy's and goes into more detail.

Bill, His Brother, and a Parrot.

Bill Weasley knocked on the door of his wayward brother's flat. This had gone on long enough and after hearing about his mother's episode with the bogart he had decided it was high time his brother stopped being a gigantic prat. He was a bit taken a back when Percy opened the door looking slightly disheveled and then frowned when he saw whom it was. He reacted quickly when his brother tried to slam the door in his face by pushing his way in. "Get out." He heard his brother say angrily.

"Not until you listen to me." He said turning to face his younger brother grateful that so far Percy hadn't pulled out his wand. He really didn't want to find out who was better at dueling. Percy looked away and stalked over to sit in a chair. He was about to start lecturing his brother when a large colorful parrot landed on his brothers shoulder. "When did you get a parrot?"

"None of you concern." Percy said angrily. "Why are you here Bill unless our family has changed their mind about Dumbledore I have nothing to say to any of you?" The Parrot promptly flew over to land near Bill.

"Percy even if you are stupid enough to believe the ministry garbage the lease you could do is be civil to mom." He hadn't meant to insult Percy but he was still furious about learning that Percy slammed the door in their mother's face. The parrot promptly said it agreed with Bill which resulted in Percy telling it rudely to mind it's own business. Bill hadn't had much experience with parrots and wondered vaguely if it was normal for someone to argue with one. "At the very least you could talk things over with her and listen to her side of things?"

Percy didn't respond he just set there and when Bill said nothing more he merely pointed at the door and said "If you're done please leave." Bill was shocked he'd come expecting a row but instead Percy was dismissing him. "I have a great deal of work to do for the ministry and don't need these unwelcome interruptions." The parrot loudly called Percy a liar that resulted in him throwing a book from the table at it.

Bill decided to try a different track rather than acknowledging the weird scene he said. "Percy, why don't you believe Dumbledore?" He knew from what the twins had told him he doubted Harry. "Charlie and I believe him and we have seen less of Harry than you have?"

The Parrot then loudly declared "Percy isn't trusted by his family." Its outburst caused a second book to be thrown at it. The Bird then landed lightly on Percy's shoulder. "Talk to Bill." It said to his brother before flying off as Percy had produced his wand.

"I do not have to justify my decisions to you Bill." Percy said calmly and with a slightly dangerous tone as he slowly put away the wand. "I suggest you leave, all you are doing is wasting both of our time." Bill was furious and slightly unnerved this was becoming a surreal night. He wondered what the bird had meant. No one in the family had ever said anything to Percy to imply they didn't trust him. Deicing his brother was a lost cause he got up to leave.

"I hope you wise up Percy." Bill said darkly as he left. The parrot called for him to stay and talk things out, but he ignored the strange bird even when he heard Percy threatening to strangle it if it didn't shut up. Hearing the bird say that it loved when Percy talked dirty definitely made him quicken his pace.

When he returned to his own flat he wondered if Percy was losing his mind and had taken up experimenting magically on animals because based on what little he knew parrots weren't normally that adept at conversation.

He knew their Grandmother had been a Black and while he'd never mention it to Sirius there had been stories about the Blacks being a bit unstable for decades. His father's muggle fixation certainly hinted at possible insanity in the family. All together he decided not to mention tonight to his family. All he'd need was for his mother to start worrying over Percy's sanity on top of everything else.

He hated to admit it but the idea of Percy being mental was slightly preferable to the idea that he really did believe the ministry lies.

The End.


End file.
